Incompatible
by inukag9
Summary: Parce que Lussuria est incompatible avec de l'alcool. Parce que Lussuria ne peut pas être avec Levi. Attention ça pique les yeux, T et horror parce que c'est du Luss/Levi!


**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne m'appartiennt pas à moi. Remarsuez, pour cela, ça ne me dérange pas de pas les avoir.

Bon, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic! Je précise que ce n'est PAS mon couple préféré dans _Kateikyoshi hitman Reborn_, au contraire, je ne le trouve pas très…harmonieux? Mais bon, au cas où, je vous préviens, ça va faire mal aux yeux (et accessoirement au cerveau aussi)…

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Incompatible<span>**

La Varia: unité des Vongola spécialisé en assassinat. Ce groupe d'assassin était composé d'hommes d'exception. Il y avait Xanxus le fils adoptive du Kyudaime, possesseur de la flamme de la fureur, Superbi Squalo le gardien de la pluie, possesseur de la voix la plus puissante du monde, Levi-A-Than le gardien de la foudre, le boulet de service, Lussuria le gardien du soleil, la «mama» du groupe, Belphégor le gardien de la tempête, Prince the ripper, Mammon le gardien de la brume, l'expert comptable et le plus jeune, Fran l'apprentie illusionniste de Rokudo Mukuro.

La Varia faisait la fête ce soir là. Peu importait la raison, ces tueurs professionnels voulaient juste faire la fête, s'agiter dans tous les sens, boire de l'alcool à s'en faire vomir les tripes, oublier durant quelques heures les tracas du quotidien. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, que la Varia fasse la fête ou pas, c'était toujours le même chaos qui faisait trembler les murs du château. Xanxus s'enfilait les bouteilles de bourbon à se demander où passait tout cet alcool. Squalo beuglait à en briser toute surface ressemblant de près ou de loin à du verre. Belphégor s'amusait à prendre pour cible une jeune et jolie petite grenouille apprentie qui fuyait à travers la salle des fêtes. Levi s'extasiait devant son si merveilleux boss en prenant chaque insulte pour une marque d'affection à son égard. Mammon restait beaucoup plus en retrait, assise dans son petit coin tout en sombrant dans les profondeurs abyssales de la comptabilité de la Varia connue pour être plus que dépensière. Et enfin, Lussuria, le membre le plus voyant de cette génération, s'intéressait de fort près à un malheureux jeune serveur qui aurait voulu être partout ailleurs, dans l'eau ou dans les airs, mais partout sauf dans cette salle en face de son prédateur, où il risquait fort de finir sa soirée dans un congélateur géant.

- Moh~ Laisse-toi faire mon chou, je serais doux, tu verras, tenta d'aguicher Lussuria.

- S'…s'il vous plait… Je…Je suis en service, monsieur! Essaya de se défiler le jeune serveur.

C'est approximativement à ce moment là que le jeune Fran décida de rajouter son grain de sel en proposant un verre à Lussuria, prétextant une grosse déshydratation dû à une surcouche de maquillages tartinée sur le visage et aux lumières agressives de la fête. Ayant l'habitude de la délicatesse de l'enfant, le gardien du soleil bu d'une traite le verre tendu.

Soudain, Lussuria lâcha son verre qui se brisa en mille morceaux au sol. Il perdit son équilibre et recula d'un pas pour se stabiliser. Au sol, un léger fond de verre se propagea entre les morceaux de verre. Le gardien du soleil se mit alors à tousser violemment avant de tomber à genoux, la tête baissée. Le serveur prit peur et s'enfuit pendant que Bel rejoignit Fran. Tout le monde s'immobilisa dans la salle et regardèrent le pauvre gardien au sol. Le gardien de la tempête prit un morceau de verre et le renifla. Il lâcha soudainement le morceau, se releva et recula de plusieurs pas.

- Ushishishi… Fran…

- Oui, sempai? Demanda nonchalamment la grenouille qui continuait à regarde le spectacle indifférent.

- Tu lui as fait boire quoi?

- De l'alcool, pourquoi?

- Voooooiiiiiiii! Tu te fous de moi Fran! Hurla le requin à l'autre bout de la salle.

Lussuria eut un léger tressautement qui fit reculer toute la salle, sauf le jeune Fran qui ne comprenait pas le problème. Le reste de la salle retint leur souffle. Levi blêmit particulièrement vite, essayant de se rapprocher de la porte de sortie, de façon plus ou moins discrète.

- Le travesti serait sensible à l'alcool? Demanda l'inconscient du drame commis.

- F-F-Fran! On ne s'amuse pas avec ce genre de chose! Dit Levi d'une voix tremblante, toujours entrain de fuir.

D'un coup, Lussuria se releva, la tête toujours baissée. Il se mit alors à rire légèrement, puis de plus en plus fort d'une voix grave différente de sa voix perchée habituelle. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de mettre du désordre dans sa crête et de les répartir sur toute sa surface crânienne les cheveux avant vers l'arrière. Il releva la tête en même temps que la fin de son mouvement arrière. Il retira sa veste à fourrure d'un mouvement et la posa sur son épaule, prenant une pose virile qui ne lui allait pas habituellement.

- Putain, c'est quoi cette veste? A l'une d'entre vous les meufs?

- Ushishishi, elle est à toi. Répondit prudemment Bel.

- Ta gueule princesse, j't'es pas causé à toi.

Sa voix était froide, différent des élans d'amour habituels de la «mama» de la Varia. Il balaya son regard dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Levi tenter d'ouvrir la porte principale de la salle des fêtes aussi délicatement que le permettait son gabarit. Lussuria sourit et laissa tomber sa veste bien trop efféminé à son goût. Il avança à grande enjambée, le sourire aux lèvres, vers le grand gaillard pendant que celui-ci s'enfuyait dans le couloir.

- Sempai? J'ai un doute là. Etait-ce bien le travesti?

- Ushishishi, je parie que demain, Levi voudra que je le découpe.

- Um! Fran, tu as de la chance que Lussuria ait vite repéré Levi, sinon, je t'aurai fait payer tous les dégâts causés par Lussuria pour attraper ce bon à rien. Lança Mammon pour la première fois de la soirée.

- Je ne veux voir aucun de ces déchets là demain. Vous êtes prévenus. Balança simplement l'amateur de bourbon un verre en main, toujours assis à sa place.

- Vooooiiiii! Fran! A cause de toi, on va en entendre parler longtemps de cette soirée!

- Gero? Fran fit ses petits yeux ronds de surprise.

- Ushishishi, je vais te montrer une version personnelle de ce qui va se passer ce soir entre ces deux là.

Bel attrapa facilement un Fran qui essayait de s'enfuir, sans pour autant user d'énorme effort pour tenter d'échapper à sa sentence. Ou alors, sa vitesse de marche était déjà sa vitesse maximale quand il essayait de courir. Le prince entraina ensuite la grenouille jusque dans ses appartements afin de donner une petite leçon sur ce qui se passait à présent dans la chambre de Levi. Malheureusement pour le commandant, gardien de la pluie, cette vague de chaleur n'avait pas atteint que ces fous. Si seulement il avait eu l'occasion de profiter de l'agitation générale pour passer une nuit tranquille, sans personne pour vous sauter dessus. Mais c'était sans compter l'épouvantable libido de son supérieur, alias Xanxus pour les intimes, rares étaient les suicidaires qui osaient l'appeler par son prénom. Le requin aux longs cheveux blancs avait beau prétexter à mainte reprise des entrainements, des missions, de la paperasse, et la liste était encore très longue, il se fit tout de même enrôler de force vers la chambre du boss. Au moins, il aurait droit à un lit, pas comme la dernière fois où il a du se contenter d'une chaise et d'un bureau. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'égarer dans quelque pensée que ce soit. La seule qui restait dans la salle fut donc Mammon, qui venait de terminer sa comptabilité.

- Yare yare… Encore une activité qui ne nous rapportera rien.

Le lendemain matin, dans la salle à manger, Mammon était déjà assise à table, attendant que les autres membres de la Varia veuillent bien se montrer. N'ayant pas de temps à perdre, elle commença son petit déjeuner. Au bout de quelques minutes, Fran entra, légèrement courbé, suivit de près par un Belphégor qui avait le sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, l'un en face de l'autre. Puis, ce fut au tour de Xanxus de pénétrer dans la salle en baillant, suivit d'un Squalo qui luttait pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Des cernes particulièrement marquées autour des yeux firent leurs vedettes ce matin là. Le numéro deux de la Varia était en bien plus mauvais état que Fran. Peut-être que cela était du à un tout petit différent niveau gabarit…

Au moment où Mammon quittait la salle remplie de restes d'ondes particulièrement érotiques, Lussuria fit son entrée, l'air nauséeux. Pas loin derrière, Levi marchait, semblant trainer la mort derrière lui, vidé de toutes ses forces. Lorsque celui-ci vit Xanxus attablé, il s'élança dans des excuses excessives et s'enfuit de la salle à manger.

- Ushishishi! T'as du traumatiser Levi hier soir, Lussuria. Je m'en irai le découper après le petit déjeuner.

- Wouah. Surprenant. Dit Fran d'une voix monotone tout en claquant des mains. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être encore plus moche, Lussuria.

- Bel-chan, Fran-chan, je ne vous permets pas! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me maquiller ce matin. Se vexa le gardien du soleil.

Xanxus se leva brusquement de table et quitta rapidement les lieux, ne voulant pas supporter une seconde de plus son gardien du soleil, suivit de près par Squalo qui soupira de fatigue. Une longue journée de paperasse l'attendait. Et il se doutait bien que ce qui s'était passé la veille au matin n'allait pas en rester là. Comme si une simple nuit allait suffire à cette bête là! Maintenant que le monstre était réveillé, il allait devoir veiller constamment sur ses arrières afin de ne pas se faire dévorer en journée. Il était un requin, bon sang! Pas un vulgaire poisson! Il ne restait donc plus que Bel, Fran et Lussuria assis autour de la table.

- J'ai la gueule de bois, mon dieu! Il m'a pourtant semblé que j'avais évité les alcools! Se lamenta la «mama» de la Varia.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi faible face à l'alcool, Lussuria.

- Je n'y suis pas sensible! C'est simplement mauvais pour mon teint! Lussuria se toucha les pommettes face à ce qui semblait être un miroir de poche.

- Ushishishi, tu te rappelles de quelque chose de la fête?

- Hum… Lussuria reposa sa tête sur ses mains croisées, accoudé à la table. Il me semble que…je voulais installer un nouvel occupant dans ma collection… Mais après, je ne me rappelle de rien jusqu'à mon réveil dans le lit de Levi. Mais, l'efféminé se mit à se tortiller dans tous les sens et à rougir, vu ma…douleur aux hanches, je devine que j'ai passé une nuit de folie! Moh~

Bel recula légèrement, sa chaise avait grincée au recul, de dégoût, assez visible sur son visage, regrettant tout de suite d'avoir posé sa question, tandis que Fran continuait à engloutir son petit déjeuner, même après un tel récit. Les jeunes! Plus aucune éducation de nos jours!

- Fran, tu ne dois jamais donner de l'alcool à ce travesti. Conseilla Bel à son cadet.

- Pourquoi? Demande Fran tout en continuant à engloutir sa nourriture.

- Parce que ce paysan redevient la brute qu'il était avant. Et surtout, il fera tout pour avoir un Levi dans son lit.

- Gero! Fran fit une mine étonnée avec ses petits yeux ronds.

- Moh~ Bel-chan! Arrête de m'enlaidir avec mon passé! Je sais bien que mon petit Levi-chan préfère boss-chan. Surtout qu'à l'époque, j'étais encore loin de ma beauté actuelle.

Bel se leva rapidement de table et quitta la pièce, son assiette encore à moitié pleine. Fran, qui ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait, finissait tranquillement son repas.

- Mon petit Fran, se pourrait-il que tu veuilles en savoir plus sur moi? Prononça Lussuria en se dandinant.

- Pas vraiment.

- Oh! Quel timide tu fais! C'est si mignon!

- Lussuria. T'es amoureux de Levi?

- Fran-chan! Espèce de petit coquin! Lussuria s'agita encore plus. Alors mon histoire remonte à…

- Je ne veux pas savoir.

Mais Lussuria ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et commença son récit. Et même si Fran avait souhaité s'enfuir, il n'en aurait pas eu l'occasion. Le gardien du soleil le fixait intensément, ou pas, difficile à dire avec ces lunettes noires. Dans tous les cas, toute tentative de fuite était futile. Etait-ce par l'effet de souvenir ou par sa force de gardien du soleil, mais la grenouille ressentie une forte pression qui l'empêcha de sortir de la pièce. Il n'avait plus d'autre le choix. Où était la compote?

Cette histoire remontait à l'arrivée de Lussuria et Levi à la Varia. Ils avaient tous les deux intégrés l'une des unités de commandement à peu près en même temps et ils avaient été amené à faire connaissance lors d'une mission. Depuis, ils s'étaient rapprochés afin de devenir, ce qu'ils auraient pu nommer, amis.

A l'époque, Lussuria n'avait pas encore ses cheveux colorés, ou plutôt décolorés, et ses cheveux recouvraient toute la surface crânienne. Il n'avait pas non plus cette dégaine, ainsi nommé par un certain prince déchu avide de sang. Il avait les cheveux noirs, courts, la plupart du temps coiffés vers arrière. Il portait une veste en cuir, vêtements noirs moulants qui le rendait sexy par sa musculature, très viril. En un mot, à cette époque, il avait été qualifié de «beau» par certaines de ses admiratrices, ou admirateurs. Quand à Levi, il avait aussi les cheveux courts, sans doute une des règles lors de la formation dans l'art de l'assassinat. Il n'avait pas été si moche que ça et il ne parlait pas autant.

Un soir, leur promotion avait organisé une fête pour les montées en grade de certains d'entre eux. Ce soir là, Lussuria avait bu un verre de trop et s'était pratiquement effondré sur le pauvre Levi qui fut alors automatiquement désigné pour le raccompagner. Ils rentrèrent donc au dortoir de la Varia. Le plus sobre des deux pénétra dans la chambre de son ami ivre et le déposa sur son lit.

- Lussuria… Nous sommes arrivés…

Levi lâcha le jeune homme et alla regagner ses appartements quand Lussuria l'attrapa par le col de l'uniforme pour y déposer un baiser. Choqué, le baraqué ne fit rien et resta sans voix pendant que l'ivre remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de celui qui l'avait déposé. Un petit d'abord au coin, puis captura les lèvres à pleine bouche avant de repartir aussi vite.

- Levi… murmura sensuellement Lussuria.

- … Lussuria, tu as trop bu. Répondit Levi, légèrement tremblant.

Lussuria ne répondit pas et commença à recouvrir de brûlants baisers le cou de son camarade. Il ne le lâcherait pas de la nuit. Levi ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait beau essayé de se dégager mais il n'y parvient pas. Pourquoi était-ce dans ces moments là que son ami était plus fort et persuasif que lui? Manquait-il de force ou de volonté? Pourquoi ne pas le repousser pour de bon?

C'était maintenant Levi qui était allongé sur le lit, chemise grande ouverte avec un Lussuria à cheval sur lui. Il sentait qu'il allait le regretter un jour mais comment se sortir de là? Lussuria s'était déjà débarrassé de sa chemise et la sienne ne fut pas longue à la rejoindre. Sa braguette était baissée et il se faisait embrasser le torse. Pourquoi ne le repoussait-il pas?

- Levi…

- Luss…

Il fut coupé par un baiser langoureux auquel il répondit, contrairement au premier où il s'était laissé faire. Après tout, et pourquoi pas? C'était sans doute la seule personne qui s'intéressait véritablement à lui jusqu'à ce jour. Peut-être que le boxeur oublierait tout le lendemain avec une énorme gueule de bois. Peut-être que son ami le faisait avec le premier venu quand il était saoul mais il tentait le coup. Levi donna un coup de rein pour inverser leur position. C'était son ami et il profitait de son ivresse pour satisfaire ses besoins naturels. Il était au dessus d'un Lussuria souriant. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il n'était pas insensible à ses charmes. Tremblant et peu sûr de lui, il laissa l'ivrogne le guider.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, aucun des deux fraîchement gradés n'y firent allusion. Jamais. Etait-ce une simple nuit ou une erreur? Eux seuls le savaient. Leur relation restait exactement la même qu'avant. Il n'y avait aucune gène entre eux ni d'aura rose indiquant une quelconque relation naissance. Personne ne connaissait le véritable sens de cette étreinte à part eux.

Un mois était déjà passé. La distance entre eux n'a fait que grandir, mais ils ne s'évitaient pas. Leur nouvelle fonction les occupait à temps plein, ne leur laissant aucun répit. Ils avaient à peine le temps de se croiser dans un couloir ou bien même une simple œillade. Mais un jour, le futur gardien du soleil en avait décidé autrement. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait mais Levi? Pensait-il la même chose que lui? Pour rien au monde il n'aurait partagé cela avec quelqu'un d'autre que ce stupide Levi. Il se devait d'être un modèle de virilité afin d'impressionner le peu de recrue qui s'accrochait encore aux tests pour entrer dans la si prestigieuse Varia, une unité spécialisée dans l'assassinat, rattachée aux Vongola. Il était un homme, un vrai. Il devait affronter les difficultés de face. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voir Levi, puisqu'ils travaillent sans relâche, c'était à lui de créer une situation pour qu'ils puissent se voir. Rien n'était impossible pour Lussuria!

Lussuria déambula dans les couloirs du château de la Varia quand il entendit la voix de celui qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Heureux, il s'en rapprocha le plus rapidement possible. Il vit un croisement devant lui. Il allait faire un pas de plus quand il vit un adolescent à l'air sauvage entrer dans son champ de vision. Cet adolescent fut rapidement suivit par un Levi plus étincelant que jamais. Même si le visage de l'adolescent laissait entendre une indifférence, voir même un dégout, le visage de celui qu'il cherchait tant le pétrifia. Le monde de l'homme viril s'effondra. Ainsi, c'était donc à ça qu'était occupé, le genre du futur gardien de la foudre? Il était stupide. Vraiment stupide. Ce n'était peut-être pas dit explicitement, mais il pensait réellement qu'il avait une chance avec son camarade de promotion, son ami. Il tourna les talons et se fondit dans les ténèbres que créait l'ombre des couloirs.

Quatre ans plus tard, Levi et Lussuria fêtèrent leur retrouvaille dans la grande salle des fêtes du château de la Varia où ils furent officiellement élus gardiens de la Varia, l'un le gardien de la foudre, l'autre, le gardien du soleil. Ils apprirent qu'ils seraient sous les ordres du fils du Kyudaime Vongola. La cérémonie laissa place à la fête. Et si les deux gardiens ne s'étaient pas vraiment regardés, ce fut le bon moment. Ils allaient enfin retravailler ensemble. En saluant leurs futurs collègues, ils se rencontreront surement. Un verre en main, Lussuria parcourait la salle à la recherche de son homme. Il le repéra au lieu de la foule. Levi s'était décidé à laisser pousser ses cheveux, malheureusement, pensa Lussuria. Il était un peu déçu. Mais le plus grand choc fut pour Levi qui se pétrifia sur place. Cela rappelait au gardien du soleil de bons souvenirs forts agréables. Le gardien de la foudre était choqué. Son meilleur ami durant la formation avait bien changé. Beaucoup changé. Il était à présent…blond, coiffé en…en crête? Des lunettes de soleil, une allure plus…efféminée? Il était même entrain de draguer ouvertement le jeune serveur qui était…frêle. Tout le contraire de lui. Mais que lui était-il arrivé? Lussuria le vit et abandonna sa proie.

- Levi-chan!

Levi…chan? Il avait bien entendu? Il se raidit. Un frisson le parcourra. Son ami s'était-il cogné sur la tête? Sentant un danger imminent, le gardien de la foudre évita une étreinte plus que passionnelle avec le gardien du soleil. Il vit ensuite l'homme qui avait essayé de lui sauter dessus se…dandiner? Mais où était passé son ami qui était si…si…si viril? Cela était…impossible.

Depuis ce jour-là, Levi-A-Than évitait de rester trop près, ou même complètement seul, avec Lussuria, dans une pièce ou en mission. Plus Levi se rapprochait… non, plus il se dévouait à Xanxus et plus Lussuria se transformait. Le nouvel efféminé multipliait les conquêtes qui étaient le contraire de lui et les excentricités en tout genre qu'il en était presque, non, complètement méconnaissable. D'ailleurs, c'était également le gardien au grand sens de la mode qui conseilla à la foudre de changer de coupes de cheveux afin d'être unique aux yeux du boss. Stupide comme il l'était, Levi suivit tous les conseils de mode du nouveau relooké, se rendant de plus en plus repoussant aux yeux de Xanxus qui ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture.

De retour dans la cuisine, où tous les membres de la Varia avaient déserté depuis le début du récit, Fran était toujours attablé, en face de Lussuria, malheureusement pour lui. Malgré son air indifférent, la grenouille s'était même arrêtée de manger sa comporte depuis un certain passage dont il s'en serait bien passé.

- Donc, vous êtes amoureux de ce baka Levi.

- Fran-chan!

Le travesti recommença à se dandiner sur place tout en replongeant dans des souvenirs particulièrement gênant, vu la couleur de son visage. Le jeune Fran en profita pour s'éclipser. La pression était enfin retombée. Il rejoignit le salon où Bel semblait l'attendre depuis un moment. Le prince se retourna en voyant l'apprenti arriver et sourit à pleine dent.

- Ushishishi, content de ta petite histoire?

- Sempai, ce n'est pas sympa. Vous auriez du me prévenir.

- Ushishishi, ça t'apprendra à ne pas me suivre.

Fran s'assit à côté de son ainé, tout en laissant une distance raisonnable entre eux. Le blond changea de position et se coucha sur les genoux de son kohai qui commença alors à jouer avec quelque mèche blonde qui cachaient des yeux en permanence. Le prince ne s'en plaignait pas et profitait même des caresses.

- Mais je ne pensais pas Lussuria si calculateur.

- Hein?

Lussuria? Un calculateur? Belphégor regarda la grenouille qui continuait à jouer avec ses cheveux. L'histoire avait du plus traumatisé que prévu. Le gardien de la tempête allait prendre la température de l'adolescent quand celui se remit à parler pour expliquer son point de vue.

- Bah, c'est bien Lussuria qui s'occupe de l'apparence de Levi, non?

- Et alors?

- Bah, s'il rend Levi encore plus moche qu'il ne l'est, personne d'autre que lui ne le regardera.

- Ushishishi, t'as du te creuser la tête pour trouver ça, hein Fran?

Son mignon petit kohai venait marquer un point. Il se releva, se soustrayant aux bons soins de celui-ci et se mit à rire en sortant de la pièce, suivit de Fran. Il venait de trouver un nouveau jeu.

* * *

><p>Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Reviews please!<p> 


End file.
